Shaving Cream and Snowballs Durning Summertime
by Maxniss Everide
Summary: This was what my dream was last night. Completely and fully Phantom dream. It made my day! So this is the random adventure of what happened in that dream. I'm making it T because... I think it should be.


**Yes, this is a dream I had. No joke. I had this dream last night and you know what? It had to be written, like I woke up cracking up. I'll try to explain it the best way I can, but honestly, it was so much better dreaming it! I'm so sorry all of you weren't there, but here, read this story that is what my dream was last night :D**

**WARNING: Randomness will ensue. Read while knowing that nothing will really make much sense. :P**

**Enjoy!**

It was a full house. The Opera Garnier had never been so full in all its years in standing. Perhaps it was because it was refurbished. Perhaps it was because of the infamous "Opera Ghost". But the most likely reason that everyone was there was because they wanted to hear the new Prima Donna, Christine Daae sing.

Of course, not all of it ended well. Ever since the renovations, the Opera Ghost had become angry. See, he had been on vacation for the spring, he decided to go visit Hawaii. And well, Hawaii had been fun, but then naturally, as all vacations turn out, it had to end.

While the Phantom was gone, the managers decided to be even less practical than usual (yes, it was actually possible). Believing that the Phantom really was gone for good, they completely renovated the Opera Garnier. However, they did not know anything about architecture and without the help of one specific deformed genius; the opera house never looked quite the same. For example, there was a giant balcony hanging from the middle of the room. It appeared to be a rafter with seats. Also, it somehow seemed like a good idea for them to have two stages in the room, one on the far right side of the balcony, and one on the far left side of the balcony. Not to mention, they almost devastated all of the Ghost's trap-doors.

When the Phantom returned that summer and saw what they had done to his precious opera house, well, saying that he was angry would be an understatement. However, he did not take his revenge right away. He was never one to rush into a situation unprepared.

So he waited about ten minutes. Then he took his revenge.

On the gala of Christine's performance (which no one really knew what it was. There was a possibility it was Faust, but no one actually announced the title- it was a surprise), the Phantom decided to take his revenge.

He would drop a chandelier! When he decided this, he laughed evilly.

Then he looked in the theater with disappointment. SOMEONE HAD TAKEN OUT THE CHANDELIER! Now there was some stupid balcony where the chandelier should be! Wait… why was there a balcony in the middle of _his _theater?

Ugh… these managers were imbeciles.

Well… there was always plan B.

While in the middle of Christine singing "Silent Night", the Phantom cut the feeble ropes holding up the balcony. Luckily, another person grabbed the girl who still stood there dumbfounded. Her name was Maxniss, or as many called her- Lexi.

She had been working the tech board for the show- the sound and lighting. The kids who were working on it just sat there, watching the show… in the dark. So she went over there and told them to start working, but then they just told her to do it. So she accepted. But then she realized there was no sound and light board. She told them that, but they just looked at her strangely.

"No, it's right there. Look", the boy said. He waved his hand in the air, and the lights turned on. Lexi blinked, but didn't say anything. Then all of a sudden, someone grabbed her.

Lexi didn't see who kidnapped her, not even when she was set down. She found herself backstage and saw all the ropes and such backstage. The stage crew didn't even give her a second glance. She didn't hear a crash at all, but she found that everyone was suddenly dashing around madly. Okay, so the balcony apparently did crash.

Raoul and Christine appeared out of nowhere. They were the 2004 movie versions, so Raoul's hair was extremely floppy. They went up this randomly spiraling staircase to a tower, which ultimately led to another hallway (thanks to the managers bright idea for redecorating).

Lexi simply went through the trapdoor below the stage and found herself in that same hallway, in front of Christine and Raoul. She heard a voice with a Scottish accent say, "I wonder if they even realize that I'm stalking them…"

Then all of a sudden, lo and behold, Gerard Butler was standing in front of her. She blinked.

"Gerard Butler?"

"Oh, sorry," he said before he magically transformed into Gerik- the 2004 movie Phantom of the Opera!

Her eyebrows rose a bit and he disappeared.

Raoul and Christine rushed past her and she followed them to a door that just kind of magically seemed to appear there.

When they found themselves outside, Christine and Raoul randomly decided to make-out because they were sick and tired of their stupid song. Then, out of the blue, Gerik jumped on them with something in his hands.

Raoul and Gerik found themselves rolling in the snow on the roof (snow in the middle of summer, AND Christine singing "Silent Night"? Are we even sure it's summer? No, the sun is like blazing! What..?). When Christine and Lexi could finally see what happened, they saw that Raoul's hair was covered in shaving cream.

Then Gerik took out a camera and started taking pictures of him. Raoul looked a little confused.

"Fop, you're going to look like you attacked the opera house. With these pictures, they'll think it was you!"

Or he could shave his head! Why wouldn't Gerik shave Raoul's head! That would be so much better!

Then he patted Raoul on the head and started taking pictures of Christine.

"Oh, dahling! You look so precious! You will be a movie stah someday!" (No, those were not typos, he really spoke like that). Where did Gerik get the gum in his mouth? Why was Christine randomly posing for pictures?

Raoul was crying in a corner, but Lexi did nothing to help him. Except she tried to eat the shaving cream, thinking it was whipped cream. Darn, it was shaving cream.

Suddenly, somebody began throwing snowballs. Christine and Gerik were unaware of this fact, but Lexi and Raoul were terrified. Well, Raoul was terrified; Lexi just wondered who it was. Then Raoul realized that the snowballs were not targeted for him, so he relaxed.

The snowballs kept coming at Lexi, until she saw who was throwing them.

"ERIK!" she shouted. Now, this was not Gerik, but the REAL Erik, the Leroux Erik. He was mad for some reason.

"What's wrong?" she asked. For some reason, he was unable to talk. But she saw his mouth and it wasn't gagged.

Then she realized that it was he, not Gerik who wanted revenge on the fool managers.

"I'm pretty sure the managers are in their office, Erik. If you want to kill them, go there." He nodded and left.

_Lexi woke up from the dream, a bit startled. _

"_What was that all about…?" _

_Then she realized that she actually had a Phantom of the Opera dream and she was happy. She tried to remember all the epicness, but then her dad came in and asked her what she wanted for breakfast. She got a waffle, which was very random, considering that her dream was random._

_Now: What is the moral of the story?_

**Hooray random dream! Review and answer the question!**


End file.
